wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loch Modan
(4,500) (250) (200) (50) Trogg Gnoll |level=Scalable 10-60 |major= Thelsamar (850) |minor= Algaz Station The Farstrider Lodge Mo'Grosh Stronghold |affiliation= Alliance |ruler=King Magni Bronzebeard |loc=Eastern Khaz Modan |pop=5,000 }} Loch Modan is a large area east of Dun Morogh, situated in eastern Khaz Modan. It is known for its temperate climate, abandoned archaeological dig site, and the huge lake from which the region takes its name. The gray and rugged Khaz Mountains rise up on all sides around the loch, and the hills are lightly wooded with pine and birch. The loch was held in place by the Stonewrought Dam, an architectural wonder of no equal on Azeroth. The dam controlled the flow of water to the Wetlands below prior to the Cataclysm. Loch Modan is heavily populated by hostile troggs, unearthed from caves below ground by the dwarven digs. They have since settled in the surrounding mountainous area and built crude camps and caves from which to strike at passing travelers. Other dangers include dangerous wildlife, aggressive kobolds, and the powerful ogres of the Mo'grosh Stronghold. History Despite its serene appearance, Loch Modan has seen its share of conflict and bloodshed. In the Second War, the orcs of the Horde overran Loch Modan and made a stand against the defenders of the Alliance. The dwarves of Ironforge were ultimately successful in their defense, and reclaimed the area in the war's aftermath. Broken catapults and ballistae can still be seen scattered about on the bottom and islands of the loch, mute evidence to the region's bloody history. With the emergence of Deathwing into the world, and with his notable flight over the loch that ripped apart the dam, more enemies have settled into the area. The Twilight's Hammer clan is chief among these, taking up residence within the center of the now-drained loch. The dark iron dwarves have taken advantage of the destruction of the Stonewrought Dam and taken that structure, and have even parked a spy close to Thelsamar within Grizzlepaw Ridge. Geography The region is surrounded by the Mountains of Khaz. Loch Modan is sparsely wooded, consisting mainly of rugged hills and rolling grasslands. There are a number of caves filled with their own unique dangers sprinkled throughout. Mountain passes lead to other areas, such as the Searing Gorge and the Wetlands, as well as Dun Morogh. For the most part these are well guarded, or in the case of the Searing Gorge pass, locked. The Stonewrought Dam used to control the flow of water into the Wetlands, great spouts of water flowing from the open mouths of stone dwarves carved into its face. The northeast quadrant is perhaps the most dangerous, filled with ogres. South of this is a large excavation site. Prior to the Cataclysm, the most notable feature of the area was the large loch itself, dotted with small islands. It has now been drained, thanks to the destruction of the Stonewrought Dam by Deathwing, displacing a large number of its natural wildlife and introducing new creatures into the area. Many of the threshadons died, and their skeletons now litter the floor. There are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds in Loch Modan. However, the micro dungeon Mo'grosh Stronghold can be found in this area. Since the Alliance has no travel hub in the Badlands, they have to fly to Thelsamar in Loch Modan and ride from there to get to Uldaman. Newer players are often unacquainted to the higher-level activity in a teens level zone in comparison to the starting zones they have come from. Travel Getting there ; Alliance : Players can travel on foot from Dun Morogh through either the North Gate Pass or South Gate Pass, then to the western side of the loch to Thelsamar. ; Horde : The easiest way to Loch Modan is for players to travel from New Kargath in the Badlands northeast and past Uldaman or Horde may walk approx. 4 degrees West of due North from Dust Wind Dig passing on the right of Uldaman dig. From there they need to pick their way through the deep gorge between the two zones. Detailed instructions These instructions require an understanding of map coordinates for WoW. ;Getting coordinates * To determine your map coordinates, click in the chat window or press Enter, type this script into your chat line... * In-game, if you don't have an AddOn to tell you, simply paste the following: /script SetMapToCurrentZone() local x,y=GetPlayerMapPosition("player") DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s, %s: %.1f, %.1f",GetZoneText(),GetSubZoneText(),x*100,y*100)) * Go into the game, open a chat box, paste, hit enter. Your present coordinates for the zone will appear in the default chat frame. This code can also be placed in a macro. ;Key locations * The Lake Modan South map coordinate for the chasm switchback top. ** Loch Modan near Grizzlepaw Ridge. ** are near this location. ** Lake Modan south switchback chasm bottom. * Map coordinates from Badlands North switchback location chasm top. ** Badlands, The Makers Terrace ** and Shadowforge dwarves (level 35-46) past Uldaman entrance. ** Location is at northern edge of Badlands map approx. 4 degrees West of due North from Dustwind Dig. For more information regarding map coordinates read Map coordinates. Flight Master locations : Farstrider Lodge : Thelsamar Adjacent regions Inhabitants/Wildlife Resources Notable characters Loch Modan is home to several dwarves of various levels of importance. In the Valley of Kings, Captain Rugelfuss sends promising young dwarves to eradicate the troggs who infest the region. At the Stonewrought Dam, Chief Engineer Hinderweir VII seeks to rid Loch Modan of the vile and terrible Dark Iron dwarves. And at his excavation site, the unlucky Prospector Ironband recruits "slightly" more experienced adventures to investigate the ruins of Uldaman. Due to the Trogg invasions in the far western village of New Tinkertown, in Dun Morogh, many Gnomes have fled to the company of the Dwarves of Loch Modan, and Thelsamar. Quests Loch Modan is the implied level 10-20 destination zone for dwarves and gnomes from the adjacent starting zone of Dun Morogh. However it is easy enough for all other Alliance races to quest here, via the Deeprun Tram from Stormwind (this is true since the opening of Stormwind Harbour, allowing young Draenei and Night Elves easy access to Stormwind). * The In Defense of the King's Lands quest chain follows the dwarves' recurring battles with troggs. * While quests associated with Ironband's Excavation Site in the east also have problems with troggs, the Ironband's Blastpowder quest chain introduces the Dark Iron dwarves as a new threat. Areas of interest Maps WorldMap-LochModan.jpg|Map of Loch Modan, post-Cataclysm (Current) Subzones Media Images ;Pre-Cataclysm WorldMap-LochModan-old.jpg|Map of Loch Modan, pre-Cataclysm Thelsamar.jpg|Thelsamar The Farstrider Lodge.jpg|The Farstrider Lodge Stonewrought Dam.jpg|Stonewrought Dam Mo'grosh Stronghold.jpg|Mo'grosh Stronghold ;Post-Cataclysm File:LochModan 071310 142140 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New trogg cave in Stonesplinter Valley File:LochModan 071310 142156 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stonesplinter Valley File:LochModan 071310 163335 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Ironband's Excavation Site File:LochModan 071310 184307 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|One way of taking a tour File:LochModan 071310 184313 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Woosh! File:LochModan 071310 184336 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Broken Stonewrought Dam File:LochModan 071310 174846 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The drained Loch, ground view File:Drained_Loch.jpg|Drained Loch at night Videos File:Loch Modan HD - World of Warcraft Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Beta - Loch Modan Overview External links de:Loch Modan es:Loch Modan fr:Loch Modan pl:Loch Modan ru:Лок Модан Category:Loch Modan Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Dwarf territories Category:Gnome territories Category:Lakes